1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of performing an operation in an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a scanner, and a multi-function peripheral device perform at least one function from among printing, scanning, copying, transmitting/receiving facsimile data, sending an email message, and transmitting data to a server. In order to perform a plurality of operations by using such functions of an image forming apparatus, a user respectively inputs commands commanding that those operations be performed. However, if a workform function of defining workflows indicating the plurality of operations to be performed is executable in the image forming apparatus, the user may execute the workform function with a simple manipulation to conveniently perform the plurality of operations, without respectively inputting the commands for performing the operations. In this case, since operations indicated by pre-defined workflows are fixed, in order to perform operations slightly different from the fixed operations indicated by the workflows, a new workform needs to be created and stored.